


Tangled

by supportingcharacters (orphan_account)



Series: jeanmarco week 2013 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supportingcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(late jeanmarco week day 7: struggle)</p><p>Jean is an expert when it comes to using the 3D Maneuver Gear. Marco, however?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

“Ah, shit. No, don’t, fuck!”

Jean heard his freckled friend yell and he turned, using his 3DM Gear to latch onto a tree. He laughed when he saw Marco. The taller boy was got up in the wires of his 3DM Gear. He was swinging off a branch, arms stuck to his side. He could barely move, and was swinging helplessly.

“A little help, Jean? Please?”

Jean laughed even harder, moving over to where Marco was hanging. He landed on branch a little below Marco. His face was about level with Marco’s chest. “How the hell did you manage to get like this?”

“Uh,” Marco stammered, his face flushing. “I was trying to do one of those fancy mid-air flips that you do.”

Jean had always been a natural at using 3DM Gear. Out of the trainees, he was only second to Mikasa and well – she was great at everything.

Marco, however, struggled slightly with using the 3DM Gear. And while he was better than most, he wasn’t anywhere near Jean’s level.

“You know,” Jean said, seriously. “If you want some extra help with using your Gear, I’m free to help.”

Marco – despite his awkward position – smiled down at Jean. “You’re a blunt asshole to other people,” he said fondly, “but you’re actually a really kind friend.”

Jean scoffed, turning slightly to hide the reddening of his cheeks.

“Uh, Jean? Can you help me get down now?”

Jean turned back to Marco, looking up at him. “You really can’t move properly, can you?” He smirked slightly. “I don’t know, Marco. I kind of like you like this.”

Marco muttered something about Jean being a pervert and Jean’s smirk grew.

“Oh come on,” Jean said teasingly. “Don’t you think it’s nice? I’m free, you’re decidedly not and you can’t even move – hey!”

“Oh, Jean, I can still move!” Marco said, swinging his hips forward slightly and wrapping his long legs around Jean and pulling the younger into him. The side of Jean’s face was smushed against Marco’s chest, his arms pinned to his sides by Marco’s legs. “Now your movement is just as restricted as mine!”

Jean laughed into his chest. “Ok, ok, wise guy!” he said. “Let me go and I’ll let you go.”

“Nah. Now that you mention it, this is pretty comfortable.”

Jean looked upwards at Marco. Marco had that mischievous look in his eyes.

“Gay,” came a voice from behind them.

“O-oh!” exclaimed Marco, his face going red again. “Eren! I didn’t see you there!”

Jean turned around as best as he could while still tangled in Marco’s legs. “Jaeger! You fucking ruined a nice moment!”

Eren laughed. “What you gonna do about it, Kirschtein?” he asked, before zipping away.

Marco let his legs fall from Jean’s hips and Jean almost immediately set out to follow Eren.

“Hey Jean!” Marco called after him. “Don’t you think you could help me down first?”

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo  
> thanks for reading! <3 comments are much appreciated
> 
> ok idk if anyone reading this is even irish but is anyone going to eirtakon this weekend? i'm going on the saturday and i'd love to talk to as many people as i could! :o
> 
> jeanmarco week: http://jeanmarcoweek.tumblr.com/  
> catch me on tumblr: http://gaaradical.tumblr.com/


End file.
